Conventionally, connectors such as board to board connectors, etc., have been used to electrically connect pairs of parallel circuit boards together. Such connectors are attached to mutually facing surface of a pair of circuit boards and are mated together so that electrical conduction is established. A technique for preventing the electrically connected state from being ruined by external force received or the like has been proposed (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 14 is a partial cross-sectional view illustrating a conventional connector.
In the figure, 811 is a first housing that is a housing for a first connector mounted on a first circuit board 891, and 911 is a second housing that is a housing for a second connector mounted on a second circuit board 991. The first housing 811 is provided with a plurality of first terminals 861, and the second housing 911 is provided with a plurality of second terminals 961 that come into contact with the first terminals 861.
The first housing 811 is provided with a lock lever 851 for locking the second housing 911 mated with the first housing 811. The lock lever 851 includes a spring 853. When the first housing 811 and the second housing 911 are mated together, a distal end part 852 of the lock lever 851 enters and engages with an engagement hole 951 formed on the second housing 911, due to expanding force of the spring 853. This configuration prevents the first housing 811 and the second housing 911 from being separated from each other when external force or the like is received, and thus ensures an electrically connected state to be maintained.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H04-368783